La picadura de la cobra gay
by Elisa.Altea
Summary: Porque los mensajes de Alsan nunca son buenos. Jack se despierta de madrugada y decide entrar en el ordenador, entonces ve que tiene un correo de Alsan y entra a mirarlo. Kirtash siente como si le llamaran y siguiendo la llamada entra en una habitación...


_Sumary: _Porque los mensajes de Alsan nunca son buenos. Jack se despierta de madrugada y decide entrar en el ordenador, entonces ve que tiene un correo de Alexander y entra a mirarlo. Kirtash siente como si le llamaran y siguiendo la llamada entra en una habitación y ve a Jack que está….

_La picadura de la cobra gay_

Jack se sentó en frente de la pantalla del ordenador. Acababa de salir del baño, y ahora que estaba completamente sereno encendió la máquina.

La ventanita del msn se abrió automáticamente. Con una sonrisilla, borró la cuenta de Victoria y puso la suya en su lugar: jackesuncrack... Si victoriaprincesita se enteraba se iba a cabrear.

Según ella, tenía demasiadas cosas importantes que él, con su mente infantil, nunca comprendería. Después lo miraría.

Paseó la vista por la pantalla. No había nadie conectado. Normal, a las dos de la madrugada quién querría conectarse. Entonces vio, en el rincón superior de la pantalla, que tenía un mensaje por leer. Hizo un doble clic y se le abrió una pestaña con el correo electrónico abierto. El mensaje era de Alsan y estaba adornado con unas letras mayúsculas que gritaban URGENTE! Rezó porque no fuera otra convocatoria para salir a entrenar, el ejercicio de la noche anterior con Victoria lo había dejado hecho polvo.

Con un doble clic abrió el correo del "lobito feroz", sin confusiones, era el correo de Alexander.

"Mira este video, es muy importante"

Accedió a la página de youtube al apretar el link que traía el e-mail. El título del video era "la picadura de la cobra gay". ¿Qué coño era eso? El video se cargó y se puso en marcha él mismo.

La canción no valía nada, es más, era una auténtica mierda, pero tenía que admitir que era pegadiza.

Kirtash entró en la habitación. Había oído un murmullo a lo lejos, pero juraría que era su canción.

Jack estaba de espaldas a él, en frente de la pantalla del ordenador de Vic. Uy, uy uy, se iba a enfadar. Lo que realmente le sorprendió, y, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, le gustó, fue que el rubito estuviera moviendo las caderas a lo Shakira medio desnudo. Solo llevaba unos calzoncillos imitación Calvin Klein, que Victoria compró en el mercadillo de enfrente del super, tapaba su culito respingón que no paraba de dar saltos. Nunca lo reconocería, pero ese ridículo baile le estaba poniendo palote.

Notó como la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca, como a Homer Simpson cuando oía hablar de rosquillas, y sorbió con fuerza para que no se le cayera. No podía resistir el impulso de lanzársele al cuello perlado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, que con el resplandor de la pantalla le daba un toque apetecible.

Sigilosamente, se colocó detrás del bailarín, se relamió los labios y le dio un mordisco certero en la garganta.

Jack notó el dolor punzante de un mordisco en el cuello, y soltó un leve gemido que pareció más de placer que de sorpresa. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y acarició el suave y liso cabello de Christian. Como se notaba que había sido modelo de "hs for men". ¡Qué jodio cabrón!¡Qué melena tenía!

No pudo reprimir el deseo de estar más cerca de él, de palpar sus poderosos músculos, pero sobre todo de probar esos carnosos labios, así que se dio media vuelta y coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro desnudo y con la otra empezó a recorrerle los labios.

-¿Qué has hecho?-dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Christian le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le sopló levemente una ráfaga de aire frío.

-Solo hago lo que me ha pedido la canción.- le dijo al oído.- Por cierto, que continua sonando. Yo si fuera tú, la quitaría antes de que Victoria nos pille, que la niña tiene un oído muy fino.- soltó separándose un poco de él y rompiendo el ambiente.

Jack pasó olímpicamente de su último comentario y con una sonrisa le robó un pequeño beso y lo empujo hacía el sofá más cercano con la cara que pone un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Jack le quitó los pantalones negros rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de reparo, y le saltó al cuello.

Kirtash le apartó suavemente y con un "Ey, ey, para un momento", intercambiaron posiciones y se coloco él encima tomando el control.

-¡Ey dragón! ¿Es que no sabes ni desnudar a la gente con delicadeza?- le dijo el shek con una media sonrisa.

Jack solo resopló, haciendo que el flequillo se le levantara.

-Si lo que buscas es finura, allí tienes a Vic. Ahora deja de cortarme el rollo. –dijo el rubito.

Christian agachó la cabeza como un perrito obediente y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de todo él no era quién para darle clases de delicadeza. No cuando tenía en mente hacer cosas que no encajaban con el adjetivo delicado. Eso sí, él iría arriba.

Victoria aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que esa imagen desapareciera, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, aún estaban allí. Los dos. Desnudos. Y haciendo cosas que solo creía que hacían con ella. Jack estaba gimiendo como jamás lo había hecho, y Chris estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? ¿Desde cuándo el frío y calculador hijo de Ashran sonreía? Es más, ¿por qué le preocupaba más que el chico sonriera a que se estuviera tirando a su otro novio? Como no podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para esas preguntas, cerró la puerta del estudio y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían los tres, pero esta vez estaba sola.

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria se levantó más animada que nunca. Todo había sido un sueño, porque esa mañana, cuando se había despertado tenía a sus lados a los dos hombres que tanto amaba. Decidió que era un día especial y preparó huevos fritos con beicon para desayunar. Todo por sus chicos, para que siguieran igual de machotes. Jack bajó a las once y media a la cocina, le dolía es culo, pero intentó disimularlo un poco y en vez de sentarse en su sitio de siempre prefirió quedarse de pie.

Mientras Victoria se untaba la tostada con una buena dosis de mermelada Jack recibió un sms.

-Vic, tengo que irme.- dijo cogiendo una magdalena y volvió a subir las escaleras para vestirse.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente, se quedó allí, quieta y con la tostada en la mano.

Aún tenía en la cabeza la nueva melodía que tenía Jack para los sms. Ya la había oído con anterioridad.

"_La picadura de la cobra gay_

_Si te pica te convierte en gay_

_La picadura de la cobra gay…"_

Esta historia la hemos escrito mi queridísima prima, Reiga-Chan, y yo, Eli. Bueno esta historia la escribimos durante un viaje que hicimos a los Prineos y fue pensarla por la noche y hacerla a la mañana siguiente.


End file.
